The present invention relates to puzzles and games and for devices for implementing these.
A wide variety of such devices are available. These include both mechanical and electronic devices. Typically, the user is required to solve a problem or reach an objective through the actual or imaginary manipulation, using preset rules or constraints, of a series of real or virtual objects. Illustrative of such puzzles is the well-known Rubic's Cube wherein the user is required to rotate sections of a cube, each of which is made up of smaller cubes having differently colored sides, in order to align the smaller cubes so as to cause each of the sides of the cube to be of a single color.